


Pretending

by caseycsd



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pure fluff, rana loves kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseycsd/pseuds/caseycsd
Summary: Rana had spent most of her life being someone she wasn't, but with Kate she can be herself.





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: chesterbenni.

Pretending is something Rana has a lot of experience with. Pretending not to be hurt by her parents criticism. Pretending to be someone she wasn't. 

Her whole life she could never do anything right by her parents. From a young age she was always troublesome in her parents eyes. Even as she got older, in to her teen years, her skirt was always to short or she wore too much make up. They never praised her for how well she was doing in school, they always focused on what she was doing wrong or what they didn't approve of. 

She never even thought of sex or having a real boyfriend in school, knowing how her parents would react, so when she was at uni, away from them she had as many boyfriends as she wanted. And sex too. Sex had always made her feel valued, wanted for a short time and she couldn't get enough of that feeling. It was like she finally had someone who wanted her, even if it was just for a short amount of time. 

Zeedan was the first person who wanted _her._ He wanted her for more than just her body. He loved her for her and she loved him for that. But was she ever really truly herself around him? There was always something happening with him or his family and she had to be there for him, so did she ever really have the chance to be her real self around him? She wasn't even sure who the real her was until Kate came into her life. At first, when they were just friends, she felt comfortable around her. It was possibly the first time she felt that someone wasn't going to judge her for being herself. 

They stayed up late laughing together, getting drunk together. Even simply sitting watching a movie with Kate was enough to make her whole week. She had found a real, true friend in Kate, so it was very confusing when she started feeling things, different things, towards Kate. These feelings came forward when she saw Kate kissing Imogen. After that it was back to pretending. Pretending that she wasn't unusually jealous. Pretending that instead of thinking about her husband, she was thinking about Kate. But her pretending came off to Kate as avoidance, like Rana was avoiding her for having a girlfriend. Therefore, Kate assumed Rana was a homophobe. Which she wasn't, she was just very confused.

When they eventually made up, it became harder to hide these feelings because she couldn't avoid Kate anymore. She tried to, she really did. She didn't text her as much, they didn't laugh together until the early hours of the morning anymore. She was too afraid of these feelings. They terrified her. Kate was her best friend. She wasn't supposed to think of her like this.

After they kissed for the first time, well after Rana kissed Kate and Kate pushed her away, Kate wouldn't speak to Rana. She had tried a few times but eventually gave up, finally accepting the fact that she lost the one person she really trusted. The one person she didn't have to pretend to be someone else in front of.

But here they are now. Together. Happy. It still wasn't the best situation, but it was better than it was before. Before Rana was too scared to even be seen with Kate in public, living in fear of Zee and her parents finding out. It was all secret meetings before that. Visits to each others work, Michelle's flat. Now they can have lunch together, they can stay up late together like they used to, they can link arms walking down the street. 

Kate made her feel safe. Everything was different with Kate, she didn't have to be a different person around her to please her, because she loved her, she loved all of her. All of her flaws. All of her problems. Kate loved her. Sex with Kate was different too. It made her feel not only valued and wanted but also loved. She could feel with every kiss, every touch that Kate loved her. Before their first time together, Rana was nervous. She didn't know what to do, how to make Kate feel good, it was her first time with a woman, but Kate helped her through everything. She put her first. 

Kate was the first person to put her first. In her whole life she was never anyone's first priority. Kate looked at her like she was the best thing in the world. She kissed her like it was the only thing keeping her alive. She was the only person who could make her laugh until she cried. She was really the only person who understood her. And Rana loved her for that. 

Rana dreamt about the future with Kate. More often than she'd like to admit. She dreamt about small things, like holding hands walking down the street, waking up next to Kate every morning, going on romantic dinner dates together. Then she dreamt about the bigger things too, like what their wedding would be like, if they were to get married, or what their house would look like. She was sure that these things would come in the future. There were going to be obstacles in their relationship but they'd face them together. After this year of pretending to have a happy marriage was over, they'd do all of those things. Not caring what people think. Not caring what her parents think. Because this is the happiest Rana has ever been. This is the most she's ever loved someone. This is the first time she's been in love. And she isn't going to hide it to make other people happy.

"Babe, you ok? You seem distracted." Rana's only response was to pull Kate into a kiss. "What was that for?" Kate asked, slightly out of breath.

"Because I love you. And you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Then Rana's favourite sight made an appearance. Kate's smile. The one where her nose scrunches up and her eyes smile. She was perfect. Well, not perfect, nothing is perfect, but she was perfect to Rana.

"I love you too."

Rana knew that Kate is the person she is supposed to be with. There was no denying it. This was the kind of love you read about in books. The kind of love that no matter what happens you always come back to each other. The kind of love that when you see them your heart feels like it's going to burst, and that when you see them upset or hurt it feels like someone is squeezing so hard on your heart you might die. The kind of love that lasts forever. 

Kate is the love of her life. Her soulmate. The person she is supposed to be with for the rest of her life. They weren't perfect in any way. The situation they were in was messy and dysfunctional but what they have together is something that very few people get to experience.

They were special. One of a kind.


End file.
